


After Hours

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Jack Crawford's office, M/M, Mild Smut, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Will’s legs shook from crouching. His heart jumped at the jangle of keys.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fuck! Keep your head down!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ow!” Hannibal yelped as Will yanked him to the ground, knees landing with a thud.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“For fuck’s sake, be quiet!” Will smacked a hand over his mouth. “This is all your fault,” he hissed through his teeth.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Mmph -” Shaking the hand away, Hannibal flicked the hair from his face. “How is -” Will’s glare notched his voice lower - “How is this my fault?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Will peeked over the desk. “It was your idea to use Jack’s office.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for a randomly chosen dialogue prompt. The prompt was: "I must have been an awful person in my past life."

Will’s legs shook from crouching. His heart jumped at the jangle of keys.

“Fuck! Keep your head down!”

“Ow!” Hannibal yelped as Will yanked him to the ground, knees landing with a thud. 

“For fuck’s sake, be quiet!” Will smacked a hand over his mouth. “This is all your fault,” he hissed through his teeth.

“Mmph -” Shaking the hand away, Hannibal flicked the hair from his face. “How is -” Will’s glare notched his voice lower - “How is this my fault?”

Will peeked over the desk. “It was your idea to use Jack’s office.”

Hannibal sank down onto his thighs. “I didn’t tell you to cuff me.” Shifting his shoulders, the metal scraped against his wrists.

“Just shut up. Maybe he won’t even come in here.”

A stream of moonlight caught on Will’s profile. Hannibal sighed. “Would it be the worst thing if we got caught?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Not now.” Staying vigilant for footsteps, Will mumbled under his breath, “I must’ve been an awful person in a past life.”

A smile set on Hannibal’s face, adoring. “Does that mean you’re stuck with me?”

Will shot him a look. “You’re crazy. You _do_ know that, right?”

Hannibal grinned. Far too adorable for their predicament.

“If we get out of this unscathed -” Will shook his head, trailing off with a soft grunt.

“What are you going to do to me?”

The coquettish tone. The goddamn eye lashes. Still helpless with his arms behind his back. It was hard to stay pissed off. It was hard, period. All that adrenaline.

Will focused deep in Hannibal’s eyes. “Reckoning.”

A gasp pushed from Hannibal’s lungs. He wiggled on his heels. “Promise?”

Grabbing him by the collar, Will dove for his mouth. Hannibal whimpered, surrendering to a bruising kiss. His eyes wide and pleading as Will pulled back.

“Now shut up, okay?”

Lips pressed tight, Hannibal gave an eager nod. “Mm hmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
